In recent years, there is a continuously increasing demand for compact electronic systems such as portable laptop computers. Coupled with this demand is a need for further miniaturizing of these electronic systems and the thirst for high processing power. Elevating processing power-to-size ratio results in an elevating level of heat generated by these electronic systems. As these electronic systems have fixed operating temperature ranges, the heat generated by these electronic systems limits the extent to which the processing power-to-size ratio can increase. Operating an electronic component beyond its rated operating temperature range can damage the electronic component.
Conventionally, a heat sink is attached to the heat generating electronic component, for example a microprocessor, within the electronic system for conducting heat away from the electronic component. The heat sink typically has a base and an array of fins extending away from the base. The array of fins provides increased surface area that facilitates heat dissipation. A fan can be coupled to the heat sink for improving air circulation around the heat sink. The improved air circulation results in more efficient heat transfer from the heat sink to the surrounding environment.
However, the fan size is limited by the size of the electronic system onto which it is mounted into. The small fan size results in a lower cooling capacity and consequently, lower heat dissipation from the electronic component. Although increasing the amount of fins in the heat sink and the use of a larger fan can substantially improves heat dissipation, the space limitation of these compact electronic systems however constraints such an improvement.
Hence, this clearly affirms a need for an optimised heat transfer apparatus to improve heat dissipation of an electronic component.